rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Hamlet/@comment-5135311-20140228054057/@comment-4642580-20140228152312
The insensitivity comes from Richard, it's important that the foreword is given his voice as it is him writing. Richard lacks most social barriers in terms of sensitivity and pathos. It also highlights the whole underlying darkness of Darkshire, that things spread like plagues rather than anything else. As for Hodge, you will find this with a lot of characters in the short stories. They have some depth but not too much as to distract from the short story. It is the shortness that defines what the story will be and therefore I have to be economical when writing it. The story is the focus over the characters, how it brings out emotions on a small scale that's personal. Again, the centre of all these stories is Darkshire, what impact these characters had on Darkshire (and vice versa) and what happened in Darkshire. As soon as the character leaves Darkshire the detail becomes clouded, as to reflect the concept that Richard is writing from his memory of what the Darkshire locals told him. As Darkshire is insular, they would not know what happened to the characters after they left, and only have a limited knowledge of what happened before. As for the brothel that is my personal mark. What Hodge and Richard might regard as a brothel might be a tavern to other people, both are areas where prostitutes would go in my brand of role play, and after all, this is detailing Richard's and by extension my version of what has happened in Darkshire. Something to read for people who enjoy Grim-Dark, and further, a more serious and less corporate version of Warcraft. In Darkshire I would find it immensely appropriate that there would be prostitutes. Close though they are there can't be many jobs and yet people have to make money. Their farms have withered and they are forced to grow things which hardly sustain their diets let alone civilised economy. Furthermore the overwhelming darkness and death would, in my opinion, lead them to seek the pleasures in life that would evade them. Ah, but you've missed the great twist of the story. The Light would not come to Hodge on his beckoning because of several things which I should have made more explicit. His fervour is masked by an intent to steal a baby that he believes is his, and later, Evelyn believes is his too. It's not explicit but I wanted opinions to arise out of it such as yours. The stories are set around Darkshire, as I've mentioned before, and therefore I put no further detail in to Hodge once he disappears. Take for example this ending. Hodge becomes angry in the forest and is unable to heal the baby because he has betrayed his creed by sleeping with Evelyn. He goes to Stormwind where he recuperates emotionally, but is consumed by the loss of his son who he believes he had failed. He returns to Darkshire and strangles Allister in the night and tells only Evelyn. Again, I've left some room for doubt because, as often with these folk tales, they're never quite so clear.